


Saved to Drafts

by Sherloaf Holmes (VioletCalabash)



Series: Message Settings [1]
Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletCalabash/pseuds/Sherloaf%20Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are messages he's typed out, but never sent. They get saved to drafts instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved to Drafts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JohnnycakeWheatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnycakeWheatson/gifts).



_Sorry for the formaldehyde on your cutting board. -SH_

_I didn't mean to make you angry. -SH_

_You're an idiot. -SH_

Baker Street. Come at once if convenient. -SH 

Why? -JW

_No reason. -SH_

_I'm not fine. -SH_

_Noticed you were out. Missed you. -SH_

_I'm sorry. -SH_

_You make me Fine. -SH_

_Mrs. Hudson made fruitcake. Wanted to surprise you. -SH_

_Happy Birthday. -SH_

_You make me Not Fine. -SH_

_I'm sorry. -SH_

_Merry Christmas. -SH_

_I couldn't stand losing you. -SH_

_I'm sorry. -SH_

_Wrote you a sonata. I'll never tell you it's yours. -SH_

_2nd Law of Thermodynamics. It's cold on the sofa. -SH_

_You dream too much. I can see how it upsets you. -SH_

Bored. -SH

Not my problem. -JW

_Distract me? -SH_

_Tried to have tea ready for when you came home. Kettle is being irrational. -SH_

_Your nightmares are still fairly regular. Let me fix them. -SH_

_I'm sorry. -SH_

_You're glorious when you say clever things. -SH_

_Case file. Yesterday. You were wonderful. -SH_

_I'm sorry. -SH_

_I love you. -SH_

_I love you. -SH_

_I love you. -SH_

 

**Author's Note:**

> The concept is just a bit of crack Johnnycake and I knocked around, and then I decided I had to write the drafts folder for her. Perhaps Irene will nick Sherlock's phone, if she's feeling especially mean, and send some of them along. If that plays out I'm sure she and I will post it.


End file.
